A War Is Brewing
by Link05
Summary: Halcyon has attacked the smash brothers at their own home. Half of the Smash Mansion is in complete ruins, as Link bravely looks for any survivors. The Smash Brothers must regroup, for there is another emergency looming involving the Star Fox Team


Super Smash Brothers All Stars

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are products of Nintendo and are only being used for the purpose of creative writing.**_

**"A War Is Brewing"**

**Story: 2**

**Main characters: Bowser, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, Falco Lombard, Fox McCloud, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Link, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Peach, Pichu, Pikachu, Roy, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Young Link, Zelda. **

**Main villains: the Master Hand, Giant Bowser, and Father Halcyon**

**Guests: Daisy, Candy Kong, Krystal**

** The Smash Mansion goes up in flames as dozens of electrodes have been mysteriously dropped **

**into the mansion and gone off. Link, who was in another room, runs through the smoke and flames to **

**find any signs of survivors. He stumbles upon Yoshi who is unconscious. Link picks up Yoshi and **

**cradles him in his arms as he moves throughout the ruins of the mansion. He continues moving until **

**he finds an entire half of the mansion completely obliterated; nothing is left except a few walls and **

**small appliances. Tears begin to slowly stream from his eyes as the worst possible thoughts enter his **

**head. He moves the other way and asks himself why he had to leave the room as soon as the **

**electrodes dropped in, he acted irresponsibly and selfishly. Suddenly Link sees a ball of light in the **

**smoke. Suddenly Mewtwo appears surrounded by a psychic forcefield along with Ness, Mr. Game & **

**Watch, Ice Climbers, Peach, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Pikachu, and Pichu inside the field. Link runs **

**to them and asks if they're okay. Mewtwo tells Link that he was able to grab some of the others in **

**his shield a second before the blast went off, but he has lost telepathic contact with everyone else.**

** Elsewhere in the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom; Halcyon flies and laughs as he celebrates **

**his supposed victory. He flies over small villages and looks upon several toads and dinosaurs. **

**Suddenly the Master Hand appears before Halcyon. Halcyon laughs and tells Master Hand that now **

**no one can get in his way of completing what he started 150 years ago. The Master Hand tells **

**Halcyon that he is underestimating this new age of warriors; they are more resilient and strangely **

**guided by a sense of duty and honor. Halcyon tells the Master Hand that he knows what this duty is **

**called…stupidity and weakness. Halcyon flies away and tells the Master Hand that he better not get **

**in his way, he knows what happened to the Gamer.**

** Back at the Smash Mansion; Link, a conscious Yoshi, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, the Ice **

**Climbers, Dr. Mario, Ness, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Pikachu, and Pichu walk through the ruins of the **

**mansion. Ness says that he hopes the others used their defense shields. GW (Game & Watch) tells **

**Ness that defense shields are made powerless when confronted with a blast such as the magnitude of **

**electrodes. "Especially a dozen", interrupts Bowser. Peach tells Luigi that she hopes Mario is okay. **

**Luigi smiles and tells Peach that his brother is too thick-headed to die so easily. Suddenly the group **

**comes upon a mighty ember. Nana & Popo use their ice powers and try to stop the fire, but the fire **

**just melts the ice. Peach tells the group that from her recent adventures she has learned to use the **

**elements to her advantage. Peach extends her hands towards the flames and she is surrounded by a **

**blue aura. Suddenly water sprouts from her hands and the fire is doused. Link tells Peach that he's **

**impressed. Link suddenly tells everyone that there is something he never thought of…his link to **

**Young Link. Link closes his eyes and concentrates. He opens them and tells them that he feels **

**something…Young Link's alive and so are Zelda and Ganondorf. Mewtwo and GW confirm that they **

**sense the others. Suddenly another ball of light appears through all the smoky haze. Zelda appears **

**surrounded by a blue forcefield with: Young Link, Mario, Fox, Falco, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Roy, Marth, **

**Captain Falcon, Samus, Donkey Kong, and Ganondorf all encased inside of it. Zelda lands and tells **

**her friends that she put up one of her mystic shields, but she couldn't save some of their friends from **

**being burned. Suddenly Kirby collapses from severe burns, while DK and Mario writhe in pain. Peach **

**runs to Mario to comfort him, but when she touches him he screams. Mewtwo tells everyone that he **

**telepathically scanned the rest of the mansion and the infirmary is still intact on the west wing. The **

**smash brothers hurry to the infirmary at the west wing of the mansion which was untouched by the **

**blast. **

** A few minutes later; Yoshi, Kirby, DK, and Mario are on hospital beds as Dr. Mario sees to their**

**ne****eds. Peach, Luigi, and Young Link stand by watching Dr. Mario doing his thing. Mario turns his **

**head to his brother and Peach and tells them that he loves him, in his usual way. Luigi tells Mario to **

**just shut up and get better. Mario responds with "Mama me-ah, even on my deathbed you give me no **

**respect". The two begin arguing like usual, when suddenly "can't you two behave for just one **

**moment?" Daisy steps in. Peach is surprised to see Daisy and gives her a hug. Peach asks Daisy **

**what she's doing here. Daisy tells Peach that her entire kingdom literally heard the blast and she **

**rushed over as soon as she could. She also reveals she brought a friend. Candy Kong steps in and **

**tells those present that she wants to stand by DK at all costs. **

** Elsewhere in the "War Room"; Mewtwo speaks with the remaining Smash Brothers who sit at a **

**long, long table. He tells them that they have to put their resources together and strike against **

**Halcyon. He already got them and that can't be allowed to happen again. Bowser whispers to **

**Ganondorf that it's like Mewtwo's their leader or something. Ganondorf tells Bowser that Mewtwo **

**can think what he wants, but Ganondorf follows no one, especially a power-puffed cat. Captain Falcon **

**tells Mewtwo that he would like to help, but he has a race to win. Samus, his current girlfriend, tells **

**Falcon that he's being selfish and needs to think of his friends…they're like family. Roy snaps back **

**at Falcon and tells him that he doesn't deserve Samus. Marth tells Roy to calm down. Pikachu, in **

**Poke talk, tells Jigglypuff that it's like Marth's Roy's girlfriend. Marth tells Pikachu that he speaks **

**Pokemon and calls him an annoying mouse. Pikachu gets angry and electrocutes Marth from across **

**the table. Falcon then hits Roy with a blast of flame, but Roy gets out his sword and begins slicing and **

**dicing. Samus hits Roy and Falcon with one of her missiles, trying to separate them. Popo & Nana sit **

**next to Falco who tells them to leave, they're giving off a cold snap. Popo tells Falco to leave them **

**alone. Falco gets mad and starts saying some pretty mean things. Nana angrily hits Falco with her **

**mallet. Fox tells them to all stop, they're acting stupidly. Popo throws a chunk of ice at Fox, but Fox **

**reflects it and it hits Ness instead. Ness screams TK Fire and soon Fox finds himself on flames. **

**Mewtwo begins yelling and tells them to all stop. Ganondorf and Bowser laugh and decide to join the **

**brawl. At the end of the table, Zelda sulks in her chair annoying everything going on. Link, who sits **

**next to her, asks Zelda if she's okay. Zelda tells Link that she has a bad feeling…a real bad feeling. **

** All of a sudden the Master Hand appears, with his mad brother the Crazy Hand. The Crazy Hand **

**begins flying around the room, annoying everyone. The Master Hand tells the assembled Smash **

**Brothers that they must hurry and stop Halcyon at all cost, he is making his first move. GW asks the **

**Master Hand what they are supposed to do, without the alleged "Gamer" they're powerless to **

**stopping him. Suddenly Zelda stands up and tells everyone that they're not exactly powerless. She **

**goes on to say that when the need arose the Council of Wisdom & Power used the Triforce to try and **

**stop Halcyon. The Master Hand doesn't see the point. Zelda tells him that if she, Link, and **

**Ganondorf used the Triforce; they may be able to draw out the Gamer. Mewtwo tells Zelda that the **

**plan sounds good, they must try it. **

** All of a sudden Fox and Falco's heads both ring as they receive a telepathic message from Krystal. **

**Krystal tells them that some purple guy with big eyes attacked them in the Lylat System. Fox **

**suddenly screams that she and the others should not confront the purple guy…that's an order. **

**Krystal tells Fox that it's too late; he's already destroyed the Arwing. The telepathic message is **

**ended as Falco gets up and says that they have to do something. Fox tells Mewtwo and the others **

**that he and Falco have to go, Halcyon's attacked the Star Fox team. Link gets up and tells his friends **

**that they're all going to help. Mewtwo screams "NO", they all won't go. Link tells Mewtwo that he **

**leads the Smash Brothers and that it's his decision to make. Mewtwo tells Link that he's **

**inexperienced in cosmic matters, only a select few will go confront Halcyon; a few chosen by him. **

**Link tells Mewtwo no. The Master Hand interjects and tells the two to stop whining. They both have **

**a point. The Master Hand tells the smash brothers that a few of them will stay at the mansion, a few **

**will go fight Halcyon, and he, Mewtwo, GW, Crazy Hand, and Ness will find some means of defeating **

**Halcyon. Everyone eventually agrees and the division of teams is made. Team Alpha which consists **

**of: Link, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Roy, Marth, Pikachu, Samus, and Luigi will fly to the Lylat System and **

**help the Star Fox Team; while Team Beta consisting of: the rest will stay at the mansion and protect **

**it. Team Alpha takes off in the Big Blue ship (donated by the F-Zero Grand Prix) and fly to the Lylat **

**Star System to confront Halcyon. **


End file.
